Mind of a Peculiar Heart
by withinthecrimsonhunter
Summary: One was locked; one was freed. One was unique; one was ordinary. As these two similar universes combined, disaster began to break out and for once in the history, Ikebukuro fell into a miser than ever before, followed by a global effect that surrounds them. Only a certain team had the knowledge; but their only key was to melt the frozen heart. Inspired by Disney's 'Frozen'.
1. Prologue

_"H-hng..."_

Sounds of chains clattered through a cell; its only light accompanied were rays of morning's brightness from silica-carved frame. Few grunts were muttered once more, producing low distinctive sounds that usually represented for freedom, whilst bristles of metal connected links continued to imitate, a barrage covering both palms to avoid any threatening action.

Meanwhile, as one kept attempting to get rid of these pestering chains, he knew that something was bound to happen. But no, he isn't going to give in by now. Not a chance would he allow those savages take away his precious life, yet dared did the King and Queen whom has been convinced of the prince's treason.

An abrupt thrust from the barrier startled a petite figure, said individual began to back away in response with orbs stained on the door, beautiful azure colours swirled within them as pupils dilated in fear. _Could it be the time has come?_ But it was too soon! The prince prayed; he hoped; he wished that everything did not turn to a nightmare as he feared.

"**Orihara Hibiya**," the gate finally creaked opened, revealing a slim figure in cape that stood in centre, "Your time has come."

Upon receiving those very words, Hibiya's chest embarked an ache, his circulation racing hurriedly than before while he continued to gawk at the man. Slowly, he turned to look over his shoulder for a glimpse outside the world.

Blankets of snow covered the field like always, poured flakes coming into view, which concluded that his sight has been filled of nothing but white nowadays.

Keyword, _always._

The weather never changed ever since a tragedy took place. A tragedy, horrid enough to cause the kingdom's monarchs to turn their backs against their own son.

_"Very well." _

Fear and grieved morose were clearly presented in his tone, eye lids forced themselves to shut, leaving him with a single option to listen for trudging footsteps to approach him. It was only till few moments afterwards when Hibiya found the shackles dispatched from his wrists, and much to his amusement, he partially felt freed˗˗ yet only to be replaced by another chain but no connected links to be attached and that, it had a barrage to cover both palms. Just like the ones in his cell.

"Follow me." demanded the husky voice from the door, Hibiya blinked in confusion. Reluctantly taking one step until nudged forward by one of the men, such brute force enough to make the raven hiss in pain. With a wry sigh escaping his brewed lips, and modestly puckering them, he soon trailed after the other.

_'Please save me... Please save me... __**Please save me**__...'_

* * *

**( Meanwhile in an alternate universe... )**

_BEEP! BEEP! BEE- Crash!_

"Chibiya, stop destroying every single clock that I bought! Money don't appear in trees, you know!"

Peeking through the doorway was a blond, brows furrowed in a rather childish manner with hands placed on his waist, his magenta orbs eyeing a currently laying raven tangled within the bed sheets. It was like this every day; whenever one breaks their shared possession, the other has to replace it. A scoff mimicked from the resting personage, hands supporting his own weight as he slowly sat up on the mattress before tossing back a witty reply.

"Well, if they learn how to stop their foolish alarms then maybe I'll stop."

"Good morning, Hibi-chan! Rise and shine, we're going to the amusement park today!"

Barging into the room was another raven, his appearance similar to before but this one was dressed in a white themed attire, trimmed with pink fur lines that has buttons patched on the centre of his coat. The golden-eyed male, however glared at the interrupter.

"Commoner, what if I don't want to go?"

"Don't say like that, Hibi-chan. Everyone has been looking forward to this day besides, Iza-chan's taking us there! I bet Delic wants to go there too... Am I right, Delic?" Psyche tilted his head sideways at the blond.

"No shit, sherlock! The park is too entertaining anyway since there are loads of hot chi-"

"Finish that sentence and you will be beheaded, peasant."

"That's rude, Chi-"

"Finish that too and your body will be mutilated afterwards."

Much to Psyche's entertainment, he quickly intervened the conversation before it would venture further, knowing that his brother and his dearest comrade tend to go edgy over topics even if it's about a random object. "So, are you going or not?" questioned the adolescent once more, his voice tainted with hope although his expression hid it.

Who does he think he's kidding? Hibiya sighed, it was obvious that Psyche is trying too hard to not let his enthusiasm show. Looking over, he saw Delic in a hopeful state too, just that he did not bother to hide it unlike his younger sibling.

"... Fine. I'll go."

As he had expected, the answer induced both men to cry in glee, and Hibiya could not help but roll his eyes at such a pathetic scene. By now, his attention settled on the window and it stayed like that for few more seconds. _Something was bound to happen._

_**"Please save me."**_

Startled by an unfamiliar voice, it hauled the princely raven back into reality, frantically glancing about the room; his strange behavior capturing his two guest's attention as they watched the him in a baffled state. Immediately, Delic then finally entered the room with a worried face, drawing closer towards the other, "Chibiya? Are you all right? You look... shocked."

"... I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Fine means fine, peasant. I need sleep."

Being the snotty brat as he is, Hibiya plopped his back against the bed once more, yanking the sheets over his head which clearly shows that he does not want disturbance.

"... I'll go now. Just remember, we're going out by four o'clock!" Psyche exclaimed before rushing off to his chamber, leaving only two presences lurking inside the room. Yet not a single sound has been heard since the departure of Hibiya's younger sibling, merely piquing the raven's curiosity even more. Unable to withhold the acquiescence any longer, the raven couldn't help but muster, "Aren't you going to leave?"

"No." The reply was hasty and short. Indeed, Delic was still there.

On the other hand, the blond was worried. It was clearly obvious that the other was lying about his reassurance. Nonetheless he did not say anything about it, fully knowing how well he'd try to deny. It was very much princely of him to do that. Sighing to himself, Delic sat on a couch not too far from the 'sleeping' figure; now allowing his cogitation to process.

Little did they both knew was that, they weren't the only ones who could sense an upcoming threat.

* * *

**Author's note:** Apologies for my sudden lack of creativity and grammar, I needed to finish this and that it's done under entirely about three hours straight and I need sleep. /whispers: It's really late here by now./ So, this is just a prologue. Please review and tell me what do you think!


	2. Chapter 1

**[ 4:02PM, 20/02/11, Sunday. Ikebukuro, Japan. ]**

Ikebukuro; a centre of population and commence that rose its ground in the country of sun, maintaining its infamous reputation as they were mainly known for their legends which remained up to this time. However, despite of the city's beautiful attractions, there were plenty of downsides too. Parents and guardians often reminded their beloved underlings to be cautious at all times, prevailing upon a converse with strangers were strictly prohibited in their case, including in a social network area. But whose fault could it be? People tend to ignore an advice given nowadays, yet they wonder even after a consequence already paid them off. It deemed to be more odd, somehow unfair whenever one threatened the other to not do a task while they do it themselves. Human instincts had only emerged confusion. Thus, an informant's love for them began to arise, had always been curious to know how would these peas respond to a distressing situation. How a slice of his words would cut, or how they react as soon as they realized of their gullible selves.

Melodically pacing through a crowded path, Izaya hummed a soft tune to himself, hands brushed in the pockets of his black leather coat; dark tresses swayed each time he leaped forward, making his way towards a certain destination not too far from his view. Today was another usual day to the informant, not a single interesting event happened, every recent similar information he received did not satisfy him as much as the previous ones, humans typically displaying their predictable movements.

_"Ah, the sound of humans."_

In few minutes afterwards, Izaya finally arrived at his destination; Universal Studios Theme Park. Burnt sienna orbs glistened within each construction that came into his sight, taking a brief glance about the park in the meantime. Hardly noticing any of his expected guests that were supposed to be residing by this area, his frail frame now leaned against a pole to wait for his fellow guests to appear. He couldn't exactly refer them to his family, although about part of them shared the same blood- it's not that they meant nothing to Izaya, he only thought it's best to impersonate them that way. Just in case if they were about to be involved in a life-threatening situation.

He sighed and closed his eyes, fully aware that half of his conscious is eating away his pride.

"Every informant must prepare themselves for the consequences."

Gust of wind suddenly rushed by his side, creating a loud resonant metallic sound that screeched, followed by fleeting steps of a crowd wandering away with their shrieks. "IZAYA!" _Ah, seems like his guests finally arrived!_ As lips curled upwards and an eye crept open, Izaya aimed a smug expression at the ex-bartender.

"Shizu-chan~! Fancy meeting you here! And I thought I told Psyche not to bring you along since I don't want to be broke."

"Flea! You're already broken from the very start!"

Given the obvious, there was no need to explain both of their hatred for each other. Their relationship could only be described in three words: cat and dog. Now that a third of their siblings are dating, and surprisingly from both of their sides, these two had no choice but to accept their connection even if it means to become brothers. A thought of it is enough to make them puke. Before the ex-bartender would do any further action, pair of strong arms latched onto his and immediately tugged him back, Shizuo reversibly doing the opposite as his vision is filled with fury. The informant, however kept his composure and only smirked at the scene, palm lifted to gesture a wave at the newcomers with a greet in his constantly sickening sweet tone. If they didn't manage to come in time, Izaya would already be dead since long ago.

After the drama, the group proceeded to the ticket counter and paid them off, each of them paired up to head for different several occasions. They discussed at first then agreed to meet up with one another at a particular location before the firework shows for tonight were about to begin. It's been told that today was in a favour of the Chinese's New Year celebration considering that in few hours, when the clock strikes midnight, the sky will be filled with various light emitting pellet.

Hachimenroppi was in a load of thoughtful mood for today, his thoughts snapped back then scrunched in disgust by the time a couple displayed a public affection, in front of his very eyes. Tsukishima who had notice this, pulled on the other's jacket earning himself an instant glance. "A-ano, are you fine, R-Roppi-san?" the blond timidly squeaked, feeling quite worried for his close friend. Instead of a mutter of a usual _'Yes, I'm fine.'_ as his response, it was silence; the resonance at which both found a rhythm to phase thoroughly. Shoving his lips behind the soft fabric, Tsuki allowed the warmth to breath onto him, taking in a deep scent of his scarf also. Something was definitely wrong.

* * *

**[ 5:27PM, 20/02/1914, Friday. Kingdom of Ikebukuro. ]**

_"The prisoner is on the loose! I repeat, the prisoner is on the loose!"_

Hordes of guards dashed through the halls, turning to each corridor and barged into every room in the palace, desperately searching for a fleeting individual. Alarm sounds began to ring throughout the kingdom, dwellers were told to stay in for safety precaution, whilst a squadron of horse stampeded along snow-covered roads. Guards had recently been ordered to tighten up security, ensuring that no one will be able to leave past the barriers. Today is supposedly the day when Orihara Hibiya shall be executed, his existence forever terminated from the accounts of loyalty unfortunately, the prince vanished out of thin air several hours ago, not scattering behind any piece of evident information to lead his current hideout.

Meanwhile, ongoing with the condition in a throne room. The king rose from his position, eyes settling a fierce gaze upon his men. How could this had happen? Everything has been going as planned until these lousy people decided to carelessly create a mistake by leaving the prisoner alone in a waiting room. Unable to hold back his patience in for any longer, a scowl crawled in before bellowing out a thunderous voice.

"This is what happens when you let a _very _dangerous hostage by himself in the room! Yes, there were guards outside the door but have you forgotten that this captive possessed _a very rare _ability_?!_ For one who is able to control this continuous winter season! Do you even know what you have done?!"

The king was raged. Extremely outraged by the servants' foolishness.

"Do not stop until he is found! And when he is found... **Execute him immediately.**"

From the creak of open doors, two pair of eyes observed the scene cautiously. One had his grip tightly clawed about the corner, anxiously taking a glimpse at the other above him who seemed to be seething in slight anger; nonetheless, both said nothing as they continued to listen intently of the monarch's declaration. Until they had enough, they silently closed the door behind them now having their backs pressed on the wooden frame. Heavy silence dawned upon them for quite a while, taking their time to process of what the two individuals recently learned.

_"Roppi... Brother Hibiya..." _

_"... I know."_

_..._

Through the piles of snow, a cloaked figure rested an arm against one of the hollowed trees, panting in weariness with a hand placed firmly over his chest. Hibiya tried to restrain himself from the clutches of his mood, or else it'll do furthermore damage to the weather. Glancing over his shoulders at a low speed, in his sight was his old home. The place where he had been locked up mostly of his entire life. And pleased to say; for the first time, relief finally washed over the prince. He was free. No more in the clutches of his parents. No more reminders of a tragedy that surrounded him every single moment he spent in that cell. No more aching pain in his chest.

He was free.

The figure was about to turn his back to the kingdom's aspect, inhaling deeply for a fresh new life he thought he'd start. And with that said, he ushered one step ahead of him to advance his progress.

"Hibiya! Wait!"

On the second thought, maybe his freedom was not meant to be.


End file.
